Talk:Kagome Higurashi/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170726134248/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170726141329
Okay. I agree with this points but you forget that Kagome's experiences in the feudal era can make anyone jaded. She had seen too many deaths, Rin did not. She knew the concept of betrayal and all her companions in one way or another betrayed and tried to kill her. Now, if she did not possess a kind heart strong enough to forgive, because honestly any other in her position would be jaded and would never learn not to trust again, she would not make any friends at all. The fact that Kagome did forgive shows that she is far purer than anyone in the series. She's annoying yes, but to downgrade her purity in favor of Rin's is unfair. Take note that Rin is still a child. Her circumstances made her wise, but her innocence still remained intact. She's abused, yes, and that made her unable to speak. It's not so hard to guess that she avoids people in general. Sesshoumaru's case is special in her life. Rin never saw him get mad, tried to kill his own family member and tormented others. Which means that Sess did a good job shielding her to harsher realities. She's kidnapped, yes but she never directly faced evil in the same manner that others did. She must've been hidden by her parents during the bandits' massacre that's why she survived. She did not understand the motives behind her kidnapping, only that someone just wants her hostage. She followed him because she only saw him during tranquil moments and firmly believed that since he saved her, there's something good inside of him. This line of thinking is pretty common in every anime. Enter Kagome. Kagome got into the feudal era, a world far different from hers. She immediately witnessed killings, betrayal, identity crisis and even almost raped. And yet despite all this she remained pure unlike Kikyo and anyone else. She did not trust Inuyasha due to his own actions but eventually had seen through him and accepted him. It's different from how Rin followed Sesshoumaru. Rin followed him blindly but Kagome accepted her companions because she saw through them. She understood their reasoning and kind and sympathetic enough to befriend them when common sense would dictate she do otherwise. She forgave Kouga over her own kidnapping and befriended him too. Rin did not experience what it's like when even your own self-esteem is destroyed over comparisons to someone "better" and any woman and basically anyone worth their salt hated it. Even Sesshoumaru hated the comparisons he made over why his father chose Inuyasha and not him. Or that people used her for their own ends. Or the horror of almost losing your own innocence to some perverted freak. If that's not enough to embitter anyone, I don't know what would, barring the loss of loved ones brutally and killed in front of your own eyes like Sango's. Now, But now, of course Sesshomaru comes along and yeah he acts like a jerk at first and tries to kill him but...did Kagome ever once try to reason with him as she just seem to go along with InuYasha's hatred for his brother being a sibling herself you think she would stop to realize that what these two were going through was just that, they were fighting like siblings would. Plus, let's not forget the part where Kagome once wanted to shoot Sesshomaru in the heart yeah, she was trying to protect InuYasha but I am sure that any fan that has come to like Sesshomaru after he saved Rin goes back to watch that episode would grind their teeth and even think that she is a heartless bitch (I do at times) this is unfair because as I've said, Rin did not face Sesshoumaru and his evilness, not even once. The reason that she even approached him is because she saw someone in need, not a murderer and a bastard. If she had seen him kill at least once just for the heck of it, she would be scared too. If you were in Kagome's shoes, wouldn't you not believe others the same way she did? Inuyasha told her what Sesshoumaru is and the male in question lived up to it. Can you blame her? We as humans would take what others say and it's up to us to believe in it or not. As stated, Kagome never knew anything about that era until that moment. Kaede and Inuyasha were her first "guides" before she ventured into their world. Of course she would believe those who knew the ropes. Kagome only saw him at his worst and she is not stupid enough to try to befriend immediately those whose killing intent is clear. Inuyasha himself took the long way before she accepted him and for good reason. Would you risk your life trying to approach anyone who made it clear he finds you disgusting enough to kill you? Of course not unless if you're suicidal. As for the matter between the two brothers, Inuyasha never shared the same closeness Kagome did with her sibling. In fact, it made her pity Inuyasha more that he's hated by his own family. It must be one of the reason she dislikes Sesshoumaru. She never knew how youkai work or their culture. Heck, she can't even use her powers like a common trained priestess. As said, can you blame her? Realistic view would echo such sentiments. Anime only exaggerated some human concepts to suit their taste but reality isn't like that. Some fans even hated Sesshoumaru because of that reason. Kagome did not (at first) directly witnessed Sesshoumaru's change and therefore her sentiments remained the same until she finally got herself rescued by him. Only did then did she even saw him no longer as a villain and someone who had changed for the better. ''But this right here, shows just how different Rin is from Kagome as she was actually the very first person to not show any type of ill-manners or thoughts toward Sesshomaru and approached him without any fear. Rin was the very first person to show Sesshomaru kindness and compassion, a little girl able to change the heart of a very powerful Inu-Daiyokai while for InuYasha it actually took 2 woman to do that. Plus, with Kagome it seemed to take her longer to get him to open up too. Also, it's been stated Kagome always show sympathy towards other characters but in some cases, Rin shows to have more sympathy than Kagome does as she was the first person in the series to show sympathy for Kagura as she felt that she was lonely even though she was the enemy at the time while InuYasha and his gang on several occasions wouldn't hesitate to kill her. ''Like I said, she never saw him at his worst. Inuyasha met Kikyo first and due to betrayal made trusting a lot harder to do but when he did, he trusted Kagome like he never trusted anyone before. Rin never saw Kagura slaughter anyone. Kagome fought her directly and knew what she really is. In Rin's eyes, Kagura is merely a kidnapper under orders and as wise as she is, she still have a lot to learn. She never saw Kagura delighting in the death and torment of others. And Kagome learned to forgive and show sympathy for Kagura even through it all but she took a long road to reach that point. Rin didn't need to do the same when Papa Sess is always to the rescue. ''Also, let's face it. Rin is a lot more liverlier and free-spirited than Kagome will ever be due to the fact that she died 2 times in the series and got resurrected from them. This sort of thing has never happened to Kagome making her more down-to-earth than Rin is because of this. ''If Rin was in Kagome's shoes, she would not be as lively. As I pointed out, Rin is a child and far easier to forget harsh memories or good enough to ignore them and the circumstances between those deaths always have Sesshoumaru rescuing her which lessens the blow of her pain. Kagome knew that real life doesn't work like that and in retrospect, Rin got lucky she had her own knight in shining armor who is not a two-timing bastard with priority problems and nasty temper tantrums coupled with a strong mean streak. Kagome had her knight alright but not without her own pains first.